


The House Guest

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Lover's Quarrel, Moving In Together, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Madeline and Max are moving in together, but Max didn't get her side of the chores done before the move. Madeline is more than a little miffed and refuses to invite her wayward vampire love inside until she gets a good explanation.





	The House Guest

Max hovered at the door to Madeline’s new house, practically pouting, and she peers in and around. It was  _technically_ her home too, but she was stuck at the door until her tiny human girlfriend invited her in. 

It was strange- since she intended to live there too, whatever supernatural compulsion that kept vampires from entering places shouldn’t be affecting her like this… but it was. This would be fine, usually, but today Max had made Madeline rather angry with her. Max had taken her day long nap without getting even half of her chores done, and that had left them to Madeline to do them herself. 

“I said sorry,” Max said softly as Madeline carried another box past from the moving truck. The sun had went down barely an hour ago, and Max was quite ready to do as much of the heavy lifting as she could while the night was young. The most she’d managed to do is pile the boxes up on the porch from the moving truck, and Madeline was taking them inside. It was an unnecessary rather frustrating assembly line.

“Yes, I heard you. But I still haven’t gotten a reason why you left all that stuff for me to do alone.” A soft bang of a box hitting the ground a bit too forcefully punctuates her words. 

Max makes a low noise of distress. She had a perfectly good reason, but she didn’t want to tell her quite yet. It would ruin the surprise, and it had taken a lot of willpower for it to be a surprise. 

“And now,” Madeline says as she reappears in the doorway. “You aren’t helping again.” 

Her brow is knit together with irritation, and her expression is actually rather ferocious for a tiny human woman. Max has always been impressed by that.

Voice low, Max looks to the side and murmurs. “I told you that I can’t come in unless you invite me.” 

“Why? It’s not like you’re a house guest. You’ll live here too.” 

Max shrugs. “I don’t know. But I can’t. I wasn’t lying.” 

Madeline narrows her eyes at her. “Or you’re trying to make me do all the work again.”

Perfectly chastised, Max scuffs her boots against the porch and tries not to look too uncomfortable. Finally Madeline heaves a sigh and lets her off the hook. 

“Fine. Tell me what was so important that you didn’t finish all your chores today. Then I’ll invite you in and we’ll get all this done.” 

Max whines softly, looking up and trying to come up with an excuse quick enough. Too bad she was a terrible liar. “I was… finishing a surprise for you,” she admits quietly. 

Madeline studies her for a minute. “Then what is it? The surprise I mean.” 

When Max finally meets her eyes, she sees curiosity has gotten the better of Madeline’s anger. So she huffs out a breath and goes over to a box that says “Max’s clothes” in black sharpie. She comes back and pushes it into Madeline’s hands. 

“Can I open it?” 

Max nods, though she herself opens the top of the box to grab a pile of clothes hiding the surprise underneath. If she still needed oxygen, Max is sure she would’ve stopped breathing as she watched Madeline pull her gifts free. 

The first thing was a jar full of all the dry ingredients to make oatmeal raisin cookies. There’s a ribbon with a card attached announcing what it is with an invitation for them to cook together. Oatmeal raisin cookies are Madeline’s favorite, and though Max couldn’t really eat human food much, she did like the smell of them. 

“Because they’re your favorites…” Max mumbles dumbly.

Madeline just smiles a little before pulling out a basket full of a variety of bath salts and bath bombs and soap. It was a little miniature spa kit. 

“So we can enjoy our new bathroom together,” Max says, voice almost inaudible. She’d rehearsed saying these things to make it romantic, but all the poetry is gone because Max’s brain is blank from nerves. 

Lastly, Madeline pulls out a framed bit of embroidery that Max had made herself. It was a delicate rendering of a lovely field of flowers with a little house on the hill at the far right. On the left, the words “ _Max and Maddie’s place_ ” are stitched in cute font. 

“To-to remind you of me,” Max’s voice is practically a squeak. “When I’m asleep or at work or when we’re apart or whatever.” This was the part of the gift that was the most embarrassing. Especially since she’d spent the last part of the day trying to get it finished and framed properly.

Then there was silence as Madeline appraised her gifts. When she looks up, her eyes are full of tears. “Oh Max, it’s beautiful. All of this is wonderful.” She carefully sets the box of gifts aside and steps out to throw her arms around Max’s shoulders. 

Max is a bit taller, and Madeline is up on her tiptoes to steal a kiss from her. Though rather red with embarrassment, Max puts her arms around Madeline and hugs her close, feeling her small girlfriend’s racing heartbeat. 

“Thank you,” Madeline whispers. “How can I not invite such a thoughtful vampire in after a gift like that?” 

“Was that a formal invitation?” Max replies against her hair. 

“It is. Come into my house- our house- and after we get all the boxes in and some of the unpacking done, we can try us out a bath bomb huh?” 

“Sounds good,” Max replies as she scoops Madeline up to carry her over the threshold of their new home. 


End file.
